DCA After Acts
by Freaky Person O.o
Summary: Short drabbles on what happens after Dark Chocolate Alchemist’s absolutely amazing story, A father that's never present. Go read it, it's so good.
1. Family Bed

**1.**

**Title: **Family Bed

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Roy x Riza (Slight)

**Word Count: **341

**Warning/s: **SO DAMN CUTE!

**Summary:** Roy's had a long day…

**Dedication:** Dark Chocolate Alchemist. Your writing got me through the greater part of my weekend. Though my homework weeps.

**A/N: **This is based off of Dark Chocolate Alchemist's absolutely amazing story, A father that's never present. GO READ IT!

**DISCLAIMER**: I own metal, but it is not full.

* * *

It's been a long day. 

Even by the standard long day that has been set out for him ever since he joined the military, it has, indeed, been a long day.

The paperwork was easy, he was used to it by now. "Just dump it somewhere."

Hughes was annoying but not truly impossible to deal with. "One more picture Maes, just one more, and I'm going to find all your albums, and the cameras, and burn them. Then I will rejoice and dance around the bonfire I created while savoring your tears of anguish"

The constant questions from his co-workers were a little harder to deal with. "You've done the same tasks every day for the past couple of _years_, why is it you're having troubles with it _now_?"

And then, of course, there were some bouts of bad luck here and there. "Did Black Hayate just pee all over my chair!?!"

Overall, it's been a long day.

Roy finally made it back home some time around midnight, on the verge of collapsing into bed. Checking the kids' rooms he found both Al and Ed thankfully sound asleep and collapsed into it.

* * *

Riza was surprised when, the very next day, Ed called headquarters to say Roy's taking a day off. She didn't really put up much of a fuss, considering the insane workload she had placed on him the previous day, and instead decided that she might as well take the day off and see what Roy's up to that's more important than work. 

She didn't regret her decision when she walked through his bedroom door to find him sprawled in the middle of it, the two boys cuddled up to his sides. Instead, she found herself an empty spot on the bed and joined in on the nap.

* * *

Roy didn't regret the trouble he went through the previous day, when he woke up to see his family sleeping beside him. Not even then next day when he found a picture of them all curled up posted on the bulletin board. 


	2. Unexpected Letter

**2.**

**Title: **Unexpected Mail

**Rating: **G/K

**Pairing: **None

**Word Count: **180

**Warning/s: **None

**Summary:** Riza gets an unexpected letter.

**Dedication:** Dark Chocolate Alchemist, because she wrote the awesomeness story, and Bar-Ohki, because she reviewed.

**A/N: **I write this in the library on my spare. Have some trouble getting to work at home…

**DISCLAIMER**: I have no I own metal, but it is not full.

* * *

Just waiting for the fireworks to start.

Roy spent the day carefully observing Riza. Not for the usual reasons though.

He had spent all of the previous day helping the boys out with their latest experiment, and was just waiting for the fruits of their effort.

Riza stepped out once again. It might take a while.

It had taken a lot of convincing and eventually Roy was happy to say that Ed's resolve cracked. Though it had cost him the price of two tickets to Resembool so the boys could deliver the other one, he has to say it was very much worth it.

Riza returned. Roy sprung.

"Hey, there seems to be a letter here for you." He said as nonchalantly as he could muster.

"Hm?" With barely a care Riza took the letter and tore it open. Inside was a carefully made card.

Reminding himself to thank Hughes for the camera, Roy took a picture to commemorate the moment.

"Happy mothers day indeed." He said as Riza briskly made her way out the door, the card held close.


	3. Occupation

**3.**

**Title: **Occupation

**Rating: **K/G

**Pairing: **N/A

**Word Count: **178

**Warning/s: **None

**Summary:** Ed and Al get a job.

**Dedication: **All the people who reviewed this so far.

**A/N:** I HAVE AN EXCUSE! 1. See, this is my last year in high school, and I need to get at least 85 percent in both physics and English. Both of which I SUCK at. And there were lots of things due. 2. I have a very short obsession span. So my mind suddenly switches from one pairing to another, and before you know it I'm reading a manga about football. Go figure.

**DISCLAIMER:** Fullmetal Alchemist is property of someone else. Who? I don't care.

* * *

Having recently quit being dogs of the military, Ed and Al didn't know what to do with themselves.

They spent long hours trying to find any skills or talents they have.

Spent even longer trying to find all the many different occupations that would possibly match up with their skills.

Even went as far as to take Sheska's impromptu career quiz; it was good for a few laughs.

Roy was aware of Ed's and Al's efforts to find a new goal for them to reach for, though he was a bit hesitant at letting his new-found sons out into the world after their _last_ adventures; and though Riza was adamant that he help them out, Roy had faith in his boys, and decided to sit back and let things take their course.

Which is why when both Ed and Al reported to his office one day, sporting matching military uniforms, Roy couldn't help but grin.

He has his sons close, where he could watch out for them; and the boys had something they could work on.

Everyone won.


	4. Visitations

**4.**

**Title: **Visitations

**Rating: **PG/K+

**Pairing: **Slight Riza/Roy (Practically not there)

**Word Count: **217

**Warning/s: **Firearms in use

**Summary:** Ed and Al end up in a hospital, nuff said.

**Dedication: **lost cause331, because even though you didn't inspire me in any way, I wanted to reply to you and would not allow my self to PM. So to answer your question, the reason I suck so much at English is because I can't write essays or analyze anything. That's pretty much all that the grade 12 English course is about.

**A/N:** If anyone has any good ideas about the setting for a scene where one girl is pretty much selling herself out to this guy she had an affair with some time ago, but now he's all like "Morals are important", then please tell. (eg. Pirates, LOTR, middle ages…)

**DISCLAIMER:**

There once was a lass from Nantucket,

Who spent her whole life in a bucket.

She didn't own more,

Than buckets galore,

And I don't own FMA. –ucket.

* * *

It was a little after lunch that Roy was informed of his sons' return, and admittance to the military hospital.

"It's only some minor wounds sir, nothing to worry about." The young cadet added, noticing the look of utter panic beginning to form on his superior's face.

"Only some minor wounds? Only some minor _wounds_!?"

Right before Roy could fly anymore off the handle than he already had, a gun was strategically loaded, loud enough for Roy to notice even in his frazzled state.

"Riza, I'm taking the rest of the day off." Roy said hurriedly, beginning to make his way around his desk.

Her reply came in the form of a gunshot.

"You are not going anywhere. You will sit in that chair, and finish all that overdue work while your sons take this time to recuperate in _peace_ and _quiet_." Riza calmly stated.

Roy stood stock still, his shocked face slowly melding into a pitiful pout. "But Riza-"

"No buts! Back to work!"

Reluctantly Roy returned to work, Riza leaving soon after and the sorry cadet trailing a safe distance behind.

And though it may have seemed cruel and unjust for Riza to separate her husband from the boys, he really didn't have the time to go visit them.

Riza, on the other hand, did.


	5. Pip Pip

**5.**

**Title: **Pip Pip

**Rating: **G/K

**Pairing: **N/A

**Word Count: **349

**Warning/s: **CRACK!

**Summary: **Cheerio mates, I don't know a thing about Britain OR England!

**Dedication: **N/A

**A/N:** I got really tired of fluff for a bit there, so I decided on a creative break. I'll get back to the family fluff eventually. About this story, I was actually thinking this scenario on the way home. I don't have much better things to think about on the way home...

If someone could please share with me some stories about University life, that would be great. Kind of in a grade 12 panic here. Mostly because I already picked a university, but then my mom got more info about the university I wasn't even considering anymore, but would probably be a better choice if _I knew anything about it!!_

**DISCLAIMER:** I own a lot of unfinished homework.

* * *

_The carriage, led by four sleek horses, gently trotted down the street._

"_Oh what a simply splendid day this is!" A dark-haired man situated within said carriage commented._

"_Yes, isn't is so. Such a wondrously splendid day." The carriage's second occupant, also a dark-haired man, replied, sliding his glasses back up from where they had fallen down his nose._

"_Oh but would you look at the time! We simply must stop for some tea and crumpets, Hughes!" Said the first man, looking at the golden pocket watch he drew from his coat._

"_Yes yes, you are most correct; and what a surprise, there we have a quaint looking shop for us to dine in, Roy!" Hughes replied._

_The carriage trotted closer to the teahouse. _

"_Oh would you look at that, Hughes! An empty parking space right in front of the shop"_

"_What luck!"_

_The carriage comes to a stop and the two men elegantly get off._

"_Why Roy! Would you look at that carriage right next to ours?" Hughes exclaimed, pointing to the left of their carriage. _

"_Oh my! What a splendid carriage it is!"_

_Just then Bradley walked out of the shop, heading towards the carriage the two men were staring at. _

"_Good day sir, might I question as to weather this fine carriage belongs to you?" Roy asked, politely bowing to the man._

"_Why yes, it does. Can hold up to 10 horses, it can!" Bradley exclaimed proudly, chest puffing._

"_Oh you simply must give us the name of its maker." Roy said, pulling out a piece of paper from within his blue coat._

"_Oh Roy! We mustn't dawdle, tea and crumpets await!" Hughes gently reminded his friend._

"_Why of course! Tea and crumpets! Why ever would I forget such an important task?"_

_And so the two friends walked into the store…_

* * *

Ed and Al looked down on the their father's figure, sprawled on this work desk, expressions changing every few seconds.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about." Al mused.

"Must be something profoundly important and boring, let's go." Ed said, as the brothers turned and left.


	6. Unused

**6.**

**Title: **Unused

**Rating: **G/K

**Pairing:** Slight RoyxRiza

**Word Count: **68

**Warning/s: **A little mention of gore, but seriously, not there.

**Summary:** You want me to summarize 6 sentences? Lazy bum.

**Dedication: **There was this one person, they wrote a review, and if I were to mention what it said I'd ruin the plot. Let's just say they were wondering about the well being of one of the characters.

**A/N:** Yeah, it's short. But I find I like it. It's straight to the point, doesn't miss anything, and at the same time gives as much visual effect as most thousand-word stories. Personally I'd rather have the length of the plot equal the length of the story right about now.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own 6 sentences.

* * *

He should have been used to the screams by now.

Should have been used to the cursing.

Should have been used to the blood.

But at this point, Roy Mustang realized that even after years of witnessing these things on the battlefield, he really wasn't used to any of that.

He didn't know whether he should be thankful or not.

And then it all stopped.

"It's a girl."


End file.
